


New Beginnings

by SmallRussianAvocado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRussianAvocado/pseuds/SmallRussianAvocado
Summary: Harry runs into a very drunk Draco Malfoy outside a bar and helps him out, resulting in friendship and perhaps more?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. A very drunk Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol abuse and swearing.

Chapter one

Draco was sitting at the bar, staring forlornly into his whiskey glass. Merlin knows how he ended up at a muggle bar. His father would be screaming if he knew. 

This was the fifth week in a row spending all day drinking, but the first time he had stooped so low as to go to a muggle establishment.

He glanced at the clock and decided that he would have another couple of drinks and then go home and pass out on his couch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry Potter Harry Potter was walking along the street, hoping to make it home for dinner after work, however, when he turned the corner he heard a noise. 

Slipping his hand into his pocket to feel for his wand, he looked around the dark street, searching for the source of the noise. There was another noise, a bit like someone stumbling, and then a retching sound. A voice in a slurred accent that sounded familiar came from behind Harry. 

“Shit” 

Harry turned quickly and saw a person around his age on all fours in the gutter.   
The person was wearing a grey hoodie and their hair was platinum blonde. 

He walked over to them and offered his hand to help them up. The person accepted their offer and he pulled them back onto their feet. They swayed and then leaned against Harry.

Now that he could see their face, a shock came to him as he recognised Draco Malfoy. 

“Well fuck me!” he muttered to himself before he came to his senses and realised that it didn't matter who it was, he should help Malfoy.

“Where do you live?” he asked, to which Malfoy replied “Just chuck me in a fucking gutter ill be... I'll be fine” 

With those inspiring words, he hunched over and puked again. 

“Oh for fucks sake” 

Harry decided to take Malfoy to Hermione’s place. Ron was over visiting George and his kids and if there was anyone who would push aside her hatred to help an obviously sick man it was Hermione.   
Harry knocked on the door and Hermione answered immediately.   
“Hello Harry, quite late isn't it?... Is that Draco Malfoy?”

Harry grunted, Draco was still leaning on him and he had bits of sick all over his clothes.   
“Found him very drunk at a bar, he wouldn't tell me where he lived”

Hermione relieved Harry of the drunk man leaning on him, waving her wand and lifting him up into the air. He floated into the spare bedroom and was set down on the bed. She locked the door. “Don't want Hugo or Rose walking in on a very hungover Malfoy.”

Harry nodded grimly. She was right, what the fuck was he gonna do when he woke up in Hermione's house?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up in a small room with a large hangover. His first instinct was to break down the door and get the fuck out of wherever he was, but his pounding headache got the best of him. 

He wished he were back at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had the best hangover cures and she didn't ask any questions. As it was, the door opened and someone he would never expect in a million years to see entered the room. 

"Granger!?" She Smiled, "yes, Malfoy" 

"what in Merlin's name am I doing in your house?" He demanded as she set a glass down on the bedside table.

"Well, Malfoy, Harry ran into you drunk out of your mind at a muggle bar and very kindly took you to my house, as you hadn't told him your address and he thought I was most likely not to curse you if I saw you."

He stared at his feet, grimacing. There was a lot that he regretted from his Hogwarts days, so many things he wished he'd done differently.   
The fact remained that it didn't do to run away from a very influential family in the midst of a war. So he had stayed, and he had done things that had scarred him, things that gave him nightmares, things that made him wish that that Sectumsempra spell Potter had performed on him in the sixth year had actually killed him. 

He gulped down the liquid in the glass after confirming with Granger that it was a hangover cure.   
In the lightheaded feeling that came then, he made a comment that could either be the best idea or worst mistake of his adult life. 

"How about a new beginning?"


	3. I'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get on first name terms and Harry stares at Draco's butt. (absentmindedly, he insists)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter : ) I'm aiming to write a chapter every day but I might not be able to always do that.

Harry sat in the living room of Hermione's house, joking around with Rose and Hugo, well, that is to say, joking around with Hugo while Rose looked on with a disapproving expression on her face that made Harry nostalgic for all those days of copying Hermione's homework. 

Draco entered the room and had a painful pang of nostalgia as well, remembering how when he was young he used to play on toy broomsticks with his cousins.  
Harry and Hugo looked up. "Hi, Malfoy," Said Harry, then looked at Rose and Hugo. "This is Mr Malfoy, he came over to visit last night, but he'll be off this morning won't he?" He ended the sentence with an inquisitive look in Malfoy's direction. 

Draco nodded, "Hermione gave me a hangov- a... nice drink, so I'm feeling alright again."  
"Alright, let me just walk you to the door."

Harry put his hand on Draco's back as though to steer him to the doorway. Draco felt a bolt of electricity shoot through him and slapped Harry's hand away.  
"I can walk by myself, Mr Potter," He said in a contemptuous voice. 

"I know that Malfoy," Said Harry, immediately tensing. It seemed years of being put down by that exact same tone had given him a guard to put up. 

Once they were outside, Harry handed Draco a leather object that he recognised as his wallet. "Malfoy" He started "Are you going to be ok?"  
"What are you bloody talking about, Potter...It was one night, I got trashed for one night"  
There was a pause while Harry frowned. 

"Draco..." 

"What?"  
"what are you saying what for?" 

"You called me by my real name"  
Harry dismissed the gesture with a grunt. "Well if you want me to continue calling you Malfoy" 

Draco realised that he did not want Harry to continue calling him that. The name associated him with the bad reputation of his family, whereas no one that he knew of in his family had been called Draco before. 

"No it's fine," He said, trying to keep his voice even. 

"Well, Draco, when I was struggling to get you back to Hermione's house"  
"couldn't you have apparated us?" 

"Hermione has placed a lot of protection charms around the entire block she lives in. It's impossible to apparate anywhere near her house."

Draco frowned... "But the wizarding war is over.. why would she be so paranoid" 

Harry laughed slightly bitterly. "Draco, we've all been through years of traumatic events, of course, we have fucking trauma. It just so happens that Hermione deals with it by making us all walk to her house" 

That made sense to Draco, of course, he didn't have such coping mechanisms. All he had was Father's money and a few bars to go to. 

"Anyway, back to my point. While I was trying to get you to Hermione's house, you garbled out a series of stories involving crying yourself to sleep after downing an entire bottle of fire whisky, and then mead, and then that muggle drink, vodka."

Draco wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course, drunk him was a vulnerable wanker... 

"I'm fine, I was just showing off about my ability to handle a drink. I mean, not many people would drink an entire bottle of fire whisky."

Harry glared at him. "Draco, get some help... me, Ron, Hermione, we're all going to counselling. I could arrange for you to go as well. Its a very nice lady, a witch, she's helped me get over some things" 

"Potter- I mean... Harry, I'll be fine, ok?" 

Harry clearly didn't believe him, but he was glancing at his watch and he decided to let the matter go for today. 

"Give me your address," He said, and Draco scribbled it down on a piece of parchment. He was sure that Harry would forget the whole thing in a few days. 

The last thing Harry saw was Draco walking down the street in those very snug fitting jeans. He didn't stare, he just wondered when Draco had learned to buy muggle clothes... while staring at his jeans.


	4. Sorrryyy

Y'all, thank you so much for reading what's happened so far in my story, I'm sorry for not posting I've been having writers block and personal stuff, but keep checking because as soon as I have inspiration I will write a new chapter.


End file.
